Satoru Asako
|weight = 202 lbs (92 kg) |birth_date = |death_date = |birth_place = Omiya, Saitama, Japan |death_place = |resides= |billed= |trainer = AJPW Dojo Giant Baba Mitsuharu Misawa Mitsuo Momota |debut = April 4, 1991 |retired = July 26, 2002 }} Satoru Asako (March 2, 1971) is a retired Japanese professional wrestler who worked for All Japan Pro Wrestling and Pro Wrestling NOAH. Professional wrestling career All Japan Pro Wrestling (1991-2000) Asako made his debut in his first tag team match with Richard Slinger when they were being defeated by Masao Inoue & Mitsuo Momota. Since his debut he spent most of his time in the opening matches and as an enhancement talent although he rarely wins matches, as he got a little better Asako won his first and only achievement by winning the January 3 Korakuen Hall Junior Heavyweight Battle Royal on January 3, 1994. Asako continued to show progression in his wrestling skills putting on a classic 6-man tag team match with partners Mitsuharu Misawa & Kenta Kobashi defeating Akira Taue, Tamon Honda & Toshiaki Kawada, In 1998 he entered in the AJPW World Junior Heavyweight Title League and made it to the finals but was unable to win as he lost to Yoshinari Ogawa. He remained in All Japan until he departed ways to form Pro Wrestling NOAH with Misawa and a few other wrestlers. Pro Wrestling Noah (2000-2002) In 2000 Asako wrestled his first match for NOAH in a 6-man tag team match with Takao Omori & Yoshihiro Takayama but was defeated by Daisuke Ikeda, Masahito Kakihara & Yoshinari Ogawa. As a singles wrestler Asako improved his wrestling ability in a last few years of his career and even showing great progress in his singles matches including the Junior Heavyweight Division, In 2001 he was qualify for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Title Tournament, as he defeated Matt Murphy on the first night but lost Juventud Guerrera. In 2002 of July 26, Asako announce his retirement as he wrestled his last match in a 6-man tag team match with his partners Kobashi and Misawa picking up the victory by defeating Akira Taue, Makoto Hashi & Masao Inoue. Personal life After his retirement, Asako became a trainer and road agent for Pro Wrestling NOAH, as well as a judoka instructor. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Super Driver Asako'' (Michinoku Driver II) **''Spiral Fall'' (Avalanche somersault kick) **''Maximum Pain'' (Stepover toehold single leg boston crab) *'Signature moves' **''Flash Bomber'' (Fisherman buster) **Boston Crab sometimes with a Single leg **One-handed bulldog **Frankensteiner **Dropkick sometimes from the top rope **Rope hung Boston crab **Diving back elbow drop **Spinning leg sweep **La magistral Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' :*January 3rd Korakuen Hall Junior Heavyweight Battle Royal (1994) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter awards' :*5 Star Match (1995) with Kenta Kobashi and Mitsuharu Misawa vs. Toshiaki Kawada, Akira Taue and Tamon Honda on June 30 External links * Profile * Profile Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:1971 births Category:1991 debuts Category:2002 retirements Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers